nfsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:MainPageQuote
The password to the Rockport Police Department database is 'Guest'. Ferrari never goes away... except when it does. The Agera, the Agera R or the Agera R? Yes... we do have non-Porsche car articles. An A class or a Race class Caterham Superlight R500? The BMW M3 GTR or the BMW M3 GTR? No speculation, only facts. Pedestrians? What are they? Even Gran Turismo doesn't have dynos. The Chevrolet Corvette C6. The United States' answer to the Porsche 911. A Supra with an LFA V10? Anything's possible with Chris Rado. Catch-Up Mode. Because competitiveness. The answer is always Mazda RX-7. Manual transmissions are an endangered species. "Talking is overrated." - The Player. Why have double roof scoops? Because race car. Jack Rourke's the luckiest driver on Earth. The SCPD. Squeezing the pennies out of your taxes! I'll see your Warthog and raise you an Alpha. The GTO or the Monaro? The Porsche 911: Are they all really the same? The Impreza and the Lancer: Rivals since 1992. Nothing Nitrous can't solve. Going sideways, regardless of drivetrain. Even stores aren't safe during a pursuit. Turbo - transform into a fighter jet. Traffic - voluntary police roadblocks. Camaro and Mustang: Rivals for half a century. Porsche 918 and Tesla Roadster. The electric cars of tomorrow, today! GT-R and Veyron: Built for speed. El Niño? La Niña? The CLK-GTR or the F1 GTR? Fairhaven City, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Why not race on a track? The Skyline is the limit. The Ford GT40. By those that hate Ferrari, for those that don't like Ferrari. Waiting for customisable headlight fluid. Ferrari and Lamborghini - Proving the fine line between a genius and a psycho. Car Insurance? "We spin back, rewind. Diesel power. Blows your mind drastically, fantastically." Welcome /r/NFSNoLimits. Welcome /r/needforspeed. NeedforSpeedia! Providing images for YouTube video thumbnails since 2006. The Aston Martin V12 Vantage goes from 0 to 40,000 triangles in 2 months. "We're always looking to add more cowbell." Racing line versus the laws of physics. "My other stance is being pinned against a police cruiser bonnet." "I don't always ride passenger, but when I do it's in the back of a police cruiser." That was a sweet takedown wreck. "As soon as I hit top level, I jumped straight into the Jansen P12 Diamond Lamborghini Countach 5000QV". "My playlists were mixed by DJ Atomika, before DJ Stryker made them cool." We grit our roads for winter with premium comment section salt. Lightning grant me your vengeance! Lock on with an EMP - find your mark! "You are the car that crashed peeling out off cars and coffee." "Burn in the Snapshot Pro fire! 'Likes' are what I desire!" "SMASH THAT CTRL+D!" Need for Speed has always been about rap; what's rock and metal gotta do with it? We've played Most Wanted and Most Wanted; they're both fun! We like Need for Speed, and no amount of views or subscribers will change that. FVPD: "Killswitch, engaged. Suspect vehicle's disabled". NFS Wiki: "Killswitch, engaged!? 'All in due time, see the world through different eyes!'" Need for Speed (2019)? Nah, Need for Speed: 20XX! ERROR: MISSING QUOTE //-- Ping LMR to change the quote template's sarcasm fluid. "That feel when you don't have to post daily to be community engaging." Our fresh and new Spotify playlists aren't mixes of Need for Speed OST songs. This wiki is Cinematic Tools compatible "Rate my ride... What? Of course it's the E46 M3 with an ALMS bodykit and a hero livery. Maximum effort, bruv." "Woop! Woop! It's the sound of the poli - never mind, I out ran them." Pride and accomplishment earned Race win! Here's a Speed Card performance part! We don't remember that Caleb Reece update for ''Need for Speed'' (2015) either Did you know? We don't have a 'Did you know?' section? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Game developers have a sense of humour, too. It's a 4 banger with 5 on the floor [[Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2006)|"One more job and I'm done."]] [[Shelby GT500 (1967)|"The one car no matter how many times you try to boost, something always happens."]] [[Aston Martin DB5 Vantage|"The problem with company cars is that they have trackers."]] *vvvvveeerrrrmmmm* *veeerrrrmmmm* *vroooommm* gunshots [AMMUNITION NOT LOADED] The Jaguar C-X75 Prototype is for henchmen that let the people of Rome do all their aggressive car chase stuff. Category:Mainpage Template